


Braiding 101

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn about one of Sam's secret talents and it quickly escalates to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding 101

“Ugh!” you let your arms fall to your sides, hands slapping lightly against your thighs. Braiding your hair proved more difficult than you anticipated. Since you were fresh out of the shower, you thought you might try a new look, but you were never good at girly things like this. You had been raised by a hunter father and there were always bigger issues than your hairstyle. In fact, if you didn’t have blood or dirt or something else in it, you considered it a good hair day. You were lost in thought when you heard a soft, low chuckle from behind you.

Sam, one of the Winchester brothers you and been living and hunting with, stood behind you, leaning against the door frame. You turned back to the mirror and smiled, “Something funny, Winchester?” you asked, sarcasm dripping from your lips. You began to throw your hair up into its usual ponytail when Sam stepped behind you and grabbed your wrists.

“Umm, excuse me?” you said, confused at his intervention.   
“Just…be patient.” He replied calmly. He led you to the edge of the tub where he sat down, pushing you to the floor in front of him. Silently, he divided your hair into three sections and began twisting it into place. This was weird. You and Sam weren't dating, and although you had had a crush on him from day one, you never thought he would return any feelings. 

“Where did you learn how to braid hair?” you wondered aloud.

Sam laughed a little. “I don’t know, just picked it up along the way.” He reached down and pulled the elastic from your wrist and secured the braid behind your head. “There, perfect.” He rested his hands on your shoulders. Taking a risk, you leaned your head against his knee. Slowly, his hand trailed up your neck and you shuddered under his touch. It had been a long time since anyone was that intimate with you.

Mistaking your reaction, Sam withdrew his hand and stood up abruptly. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered as he maneuvered around you to leave. 

“Sam!” you exclaimed, standing up quickly. He turned to look at you, his hazel eyes burning back at you. You both stood there for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, Sam walked toward you and raised a hand to cup your cheek. You drew a sharp breath just as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against yours. The feeling was electric and you kissed him back. His hand drifted down to your waist where he hooked his fingers into your belt loops and pulled your waist to his. A soft moan escaped your lips and you let your hands comb through his silky brown hair. 

Tightening his arms around your waist he lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. Pushing you against the wall he began to kiss along your jawline, down your neck and along your collarbone. Sighing softly in his ear, your hands dug into his back uncontrollably. Sam quickly pulled away and gave you a look you had never seen before. Setting you down on your feet, he laced his fingers in yours and pulled you down the hall to his room. 

Once there, Sam ripped off your button down plaid, a few buttons scattering across the cement floor. Pulling you out of the heat of the moment, you giggled a little, half out of nervousness and half at the absurdity of the moment. The lust in his eyes drew you back in to the mood. Taking a gentler rout, you pushed him down to the bed. You sat down on his lap, straddling his hips, and slowly began to unbutton his own shirt. Biting your lip, you peeked up at him through your dark lashes as your hand traced the contours of his chest.

Sam’s head rolled back as he groaned your name, breathless. You could feel his jeans tighten under you has he bucked softly into your hips. Standing up, you unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. You began to slid your own jeans down when you were suddenly aware of how vulnerable and exposed you were in front of Sam Winchester. 

“Wow,” whispered Sam, “you’re beautiful.” You blushed, looking down to the floor. Sam walked over to you and began to trace his fingers down your shoulders, your sides, all the way to the waistband of your black cotton panties. Being the tease that he was, Sam leaned in as if to kiss you, but only let his lips just graze your jawbone. He trailed the tip of his nose down your neck where he left small wet kisses, slightly nipping along the way. The soft touches and teasing were just too much for you to handle and you arched into his muscled body.

“Sam,” you whined, “I need you to fuck me now.” You watched as a grin spread across his beautiful face. 

“That can be arranged.” Throwing you down to the bed, he climbed on top, holding his body just inches above yours.

Moving down your torso, trailing kisses along the way, he finally got around to sliding your underwear down and throwing it across the room. His hand cupped you between your legs, warm and calloused. You began to writhe under his touch. You could feel yourself getting wet, unable to control it. Sam smirked, sensing the effect he was having on you. He slipped a finger inside of you, eliciting a small mewling cry from your lips. “Oh baby,” he moaned, “you’ll be making that noise all night.” He began to pump his finger into you, slowly adding another two fingers. 

At some point, though you could never quite remember when, Sam had taken off his own boxers. Already hard, he lined himself up with you and gently pushed in. Not expecting his size, you gasped slightly, grabbing fistfuls of his comforter into your hands. “Fuck, Sam!” you cried out. 

Giving you a minute to adjust, Sam began to slide in and out of you slowly, gripping your hips to steady himself. You began to buck against his hips, grinding up against him when he pushed in to you. Leaning down to kiss you, you took the opportunity to grab his hair and pull. The guttural noise that came from Sam’s throat was almost enough to make you cum on the spot. Sam began to speed up his thrusts, grunting softly with each push. 

“Sam, oh fuck! Sam!” you began to cry out, a little louder each time. 

“Yeah, baby, scream my name,” he growled, throwing his head back in pleasure. In one swift motion, he flipped the two of you around so you were suddenly on top, riding Sam. You began to bounce up and down, more than happy to speed up this process. You had dreamt about this and you were going to make it worth every hunt, every skeevy motel, and ever hospital trip it took to get here. 

“Oh baby,” whimpered Sam, “I’m so close.”

Only a few more thrusts and you felt your pussy clamp down around his cock, practically pulling the cum from his body. Screaming, you both rode out the orgasm together until you collapsed, sweaty and tired, against Sam’s chest.

“Shit, y/n, that was fantastic,” he mumbled into your ear. He reached a hand up and undid the braid. He ran his fingers through your hair as you put your head against his chest, listening as his heartbeat slowed to normal again. Finally you rolled off, turning yourself into his chest. You wound a leg through his and nuzzled your face into his neck, breathing in Sam’s unique scent. 

After laying there silently, the only thing you could think to say was “Sorry I messed up your braid.” Sam laughed and it was contagious. The two of you giggled into each other for a few moments, realizing the ridiculousness of what you had just said. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “I can always do it again some other time.”

“I’d rather do this again later,” you said as you nipped at his neck. 

“Sooner, rather than later, I hope.” He replied.

“Much much sooner,” you said smiling. The two of you lay there until you both fell asleep but you figured you would be ready for Round 2 in the morning.


End file.
